


I Got You

by gaialux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He takes Sam home and cleans him up, so careful on every cut and bruise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> A little over for a drabble but, y'know...
> 
> Supernatural does not belong to me. This piece of fiction was written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is gained.

He takes Sam home and cleans him up, so careful on every cut and bruise. With every swipe of blood he cleans off, he follows it with his mouth, soft kisses or licks up he's cleaned and coated all of Sam's skin, ending with his mouth that he finds and touches gently.  
  
Sam is half asleep, half dazed, still hasn't entirely stopped crying but it doesn't look like he can help it. Dean knows. The trials have taken everything out of Sam, left him almost empty, but he does have is devotion to Dean. Devotion that almost got him willingly killed, thought his brother didn't love him anymore, thought his brother wouldn't  _care_ anymore --  
  
A choke rises in Dean's throat and he moves away from Sam's lips, tracing his mouth over his brother's check to his ear. "I got you," he whispers.


End file.
